dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rage! Super Fu Appears!
！ フュー ！ |Rōmaji title = Gekikō! Sūpā Fyū tōjō! |Series = SDBH |Saga = Prison Planet Saga |Manga = Kaio-ken vs. Oozaru |Airdate = September 27, 2018 |Previous = The Mightiest Radiance! Vegetto Blue Kaio-ken Explodes! |Next = The Mightiest Warrior! Super Saiyan 4 Vegetto!! }} ！ フュー ！|Gekikō! Sūpā Fyū tōjō!}} is the fourth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary Having defused back into Goku and Vegeta, Goku suggests cutting off Cunber's tail to revert him back to normal. As Cunber fires yet another blast at the Saiyan pair, Goku and Vegeta avoid it and fly directly upward, transforming into Super Saiyan in the process and attempt to get to Cunbers tail but even at his great size he proves to be swift enough to defend himself. As he steps on Goku, Trunks rushes in to help and tries to cut off the Golden Great Ape's tail with his sword but is struck hard to the ground. Along with his father, they fire a volley of blasts though they do no damage to him. Even when Golden Cooler fires blasts of his own, Cunber is still unfazed. Meanwhile Fu continues to watch the battle from his laboratory, smitten by the current events when a nearby computer informs him of the damage to the Prison Planet's barrier and decides to go to the battle himself to control matters. Goku still remains under the foot of Cunber, struggling to get free but is them seemingly crushed. However, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and throws Cunbers foot off of him. Charging directly towards Cunber, Goku uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x20 and strikes Cunber in the face though he is unmoved. Goku fires a Kamehameha though the move is blocked. The ongoing battle causes the barrier to break down even more when suddenly Fu arrives, telling Cunber to watch what he's doing as he declares that he will rein him in. Fu powers up into a an empowered state and gathering the energy from the Power Ball to his sword, he strikes at Cunber which causes him to revert to his normal state. Cunber throws a punch at Fu but he easily avoids it. While the others comment on what he just did, Fu tells them to continue their battle as he teleports away, avoiding Coolers blast in the process. Cunber powers up once more and Goku vows to take him on as he transforms into a Super Saiyan God as Cunber appears to recognize it. Major Events *The battle against Golden Great Ape Cunber causes the barrier surrounding the Prison Planet to break down further. *Fu returns to the battlefield and uses his abilities to revert Cunber back to normal. *Goku turns into a Super Saiyan God to fight Cunber once more. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Cunber (Golden Great Ape) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Cunber (Golden Great Ape) *Vegeta and Future Trunks vs. Cunber (Golden Great Ape) *Cooler (Golden Frieza) vs. Cunber (Golden Great Ape) *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Cunber (Golden Great Ape) *Fu (Super Fu) vs. Cunber (Golden Great Ape) *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Cunber (Evil Saiyan) Appearances Characters *Vegito *Cunber *Future Trunks *Future Mai *Goku *Vegeta *Cooler *Fu Locations *Prison Planet Objects *Potara *Tail *Future Trunks' sword Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken *Evil Saiyan *Golden Great Ape *Golden Frieza *Super Fu Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the anime, after defusing, Goku and Vegeta fought Great Ape Cunber for a while before Fu showed up. In the manga, Fu showed up immediately after Vegito defused. *In the game opening, Goku still attacks Cunber even after Fu appears and goes in to attack him as well. In the anime, Fu confronts Cunber alone. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 4 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 004 pt-br:Raiva! Super Fu aparece! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Prison Planet Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes